shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Elf (XYN)
Elves are assholes that live on the backs of the Behemoths. Most of them are hostile to human life, and their politics and mindset are so alien that they're difficult at best to reason with. The only elves that humans have had real, sustained contact with are the earth elves, and they only come around once every two hundred years. The others will kill humans on sight for any number of reasons, none of which make any sense to human logic. Elves are frequently used as boogie-men that parents use to scare their children to sleep. Overall, they're pretty terrible. However, they seem to naturally exude aether-129 somehow, so the IZ can't take any of them over. They use this invulnerability to completely ignore everything about humans and IZ alike. Overall, the entire Elven race makes up about 9% of the total world population. The IZ are technically the elves of the Dark Behemoth. The more you know! Culture Fire Elves Fire elves worship non-burned material, because there is very little of it on their burnt hell of a behemoth. That being said, nobody has ever talked to the fire elves because their entire behemoth's back is on fire. Also, anybody that was fireproof got kicked off because they weren't an elf. Elves are jackasses. Water Elves Water elves live in a giant sphere of water that makes up an "inverse back" on their behemoth. It's very deep, it's very dark, and most non-elf things tend to get eaten. They have a vague, almost-hierarchical system based on number of teeth. They eat people. Elves are assholes. Earth Elves Earth elves are the nicest of the elves, which says something because 90% of humans are shot on sight. They only respect humans with power, and they define power as "sheer amount of aether coursing through your body". Their civilization is an oligarchy of courts, and any court can take power based on some dumb system of rules they set up long ago. It makes no sense. Humans are desperate to trade with elves because of the ungodly amount of aether on the back of the earth behemoth. Elves are douchebags. Wind Elves Wind elves are generally avian in nature, made of great messes of wings, and they live on great thin spires that make up the majority of the back of the wind behemoth. The configuration of the spires makes very interesting wind currents, and as far as human civilization can tell, their hierarchy is based off how high you are in the sky. Most wind elves detest humankind and find them similar to insects, so any human that manages to get onto the wind behemoth is thrown off to his death. Elves are racist. Metal Elves Metal elves look similar to dwarves or duergar, but more horrifying. They stand as little stout men with giant mouths of razor-sharp teeth that take over their entire head. They have very little in the way of sensory organs, because they function more similarly to earthworms than anything else. However, their terrible sight organs are attracted to shiny objects, so they comb through the interior of their behemoth and pepper it with tunnels, searching for gems and diamonds. They form into "clans" and create treasure hordes for their clans made of shiny objects. These shiny objects are great sources of wealth for any human, enough to make a person into a noble instantly. However, the metal elves eat any human that enters their tunnels. Elves are evil fuckers. History One day the behemoths existed. Then so did the elves. There you go. Site NavigationCategory:XYNCategory:Race